Unwelcome Shadow of the Past
by Fire's Tempest
Summary: The Gundam Pilots soon face a new challenge--though what's another challenge for them. However, it seems as though there are complications to come--and who's this new girl and why does Duo think he's seen her before? Please R
1. Prologue

Unwelcome Shadow of the Past 

By:  Fire's Tempest

_Author's Note_—I have taken my original story and completely rewritten it, keeping the main plot line though…Just for those who think this story sounds familiar—but I did change some of the plot and OC's past around a bit.

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

Staring up at the building, the girl couldn't help but wonder why she had chosen such a drab place to be.  The stones on the side of the building were cracking and weather stained, though all in all, the building was uniform.  In the middle of the area stood the main school, while at either side were two smaller buildings, obviously the dorms.  

                Letting out a sigh, she shook her head as strands of silver hair fell in her face.  Not wasting any more time, she decided to enter and take on, in her opinion, one of the most menial tasks known—attending high school.

                Once inside, she cast a glance around, though nothing in particular caught her eye as she moved on.  Her stance was very relaxed; her head slightly bowed forward, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her and her pace relatively quick.  Moving right along, her eyes caught sight of others staring at her, though she paid them little mind, keeping her head down.  

                Picking up on the sound of quickened footsteps, she instinctively tensed, in a way, bracing herself for anything that was to happen.  Just at that moment, she was thrown forward with a rough shove from behind, throwing her off balance.  However, she caught herself on the wall next to her.  Quickly turning her eyes upward, she caught sight of a frantic looking teenager turning the next corner.  

                He had a chestnut braid trailing behind him as he sprinted the other way, not even casting a glance to the girl he ran into.  His brilliant violet eyes had been trained forward like hers were just moments before.  Seeming to be struggling with his small stack of books and disorganized papers, he moved on at his hasty pace.

                Her eyes had been fixed to where he was, having a cold glaze about them.  After a moment or two, she pushed herself from the wall and continued on her walk to the office, going to get signed in and get put in her class.

* * * *

                Duo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he just now catching his breath.  Apparently, his watch was wrong, he having thought he was going to be late—again.  Giving an agitated sigh, he pulled at the collar of the tight uniform, his eyes fixed to the front of the room as he waited impatiently for class to begin.  

                He felt like such a jerk.  Fidgeting with the end of his braid, he couldn't help but think of the girl he ran into before, never even thinking to stop and apologize.  A grin spread over his lips as he decided to forget about it as he turned to his fellow comrade, thinking he should take his mind off earlier.

                Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Heero cast him a death glare, his arms folded in their usual way across his chest.  The words died even before they could be thought up as he turned back to the front of the class, giving a child-like pout.  His eyes never left the teacher's desk as he began to tap his foot anxiously, wanting class to start and be over with.

                After a few more minutes, the door swung open as an elderly woman walked in with a half-hearted smile across her face.  Old age was apparent on the woman, though her eyes were still a warm, kind brown.  A beautiful girl, looking to be no older than Duo or Heero, had followed her to the center of the room.  Her long, silver hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and her deep, sapphire eyes calm and collected.  Hands clasped behind her back, she moved forward, slowly turning to look over the rest of the class.  There was something about her that made the girl uniform just not suit her.  Eyes moving over the faces of the students, they fell upon a dumbfounded Duo staring at her from the top row.  She held her gaze to him for a long while before looking around once more before the teacher finally spoke.

                "Students, I would like you all to meet our newest addition to the class room."  Turning towards the girl again, the teacher gave her a warm smile and signal for her to introduce herself.

                She didn't hesitate at all, seeming to keep herself composed the entire time as she said, her voice firm, yet not boisterous, "My name is Heather Gracin.  It's a pleasure to be here."  The teacher nodded with another smile before pointing up towards the seat in front of Duo.

                "There Miss Gracin.  Take your seat in front of Mr. Duo Maxwell.  I'm sure he'll be happy to help you in any way that he can."  Giving a graceful bow, Heather walked up to take her seat, not throwing but a glance to Duo.

                She folded her hands on her desk, looking forward as the teacher began to start on the lesson.  Only listening with half an ear, she couldn't help but be slightly distracted by the eyes burning into her back.  However, she brushed it off as she endured the class.  From time to time, she'd be pulled out of her reverie of thought as the teacher asked her to read from the text book or answer a question, though she never seemed to have a problem keeping up, though her mind seemed elsewhere.

* * * *

                As the class was dismissed, Duo ran after the girl, grabbing her by her shoulder and turning her so she was facing him.  She regarded him silently, her eyes cold and uncaring.  He sputtered for a moment before composing himself slowly.  Taking a deep breath, he looked right at her, saying, though his words were a bit rushed, "Listen.  I'm really sorry about this morning, but I thought I was late and I didn't need another tardy for class.  I would have turned around and apologized, but my watch was wrong ya' see?  I mean…I'm just sorry for running into you this morning."  He took another breath before pulling himself together slowly.

                All the while, she stood there, silently nodding to his words as though they meant something to her.  She said rather casually, her voice calm and unwavering, "It's alright.  Don't worry about it."  With that, she collected her things and moved on, silently regarding him again before walking towards her next class.

                Standing with another astonished look upon his face, Duo looked after her, without any words to speak for once.  He took a moment before shaking it off.  Something odd hit him, causing him to feel as though he knew her from somewhere.  Once again, he took a moment to ponder, only to be pulled from his thoughts by a rough tug at his arm.  Heero had obviously been watching his thoughtful trance, deciding it best that they aren't late for their next classes.  

~*~

Fire's Tempest:  So—what did you think so far?  Please review…I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter — 1

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

_Warnings_—some violence and language issues.

Gym—one of the most crucial (though rather ironic) subjects in school.  It wasn't one that she had cared much for; she thought it was simple menial tasks over and over again, one person trying to out-do another.  It was pointless in her eyes, though she went along with it, deciding it better to just endure.

                She looked down at the uniform with slight disgust, though the expression didn't show over her face, leaving her with just a cold and composed stare as she looked over her form.  Brushing the disgust from herself, she walked up towards the instructor, just bowing lightly before introducing herself.  

                Giving a nod, the instructor pointed towards the courtyard.  "Well miss, you can show me some of your skills right now.  I want you to stand on the end and we'll have a few laps to run.  Let's see if you can keep up."  Heather just nodded again before walking over towards the track, still ignoring the many stares she seemed to receive from either sex.  Pulling another nine students from the group, the instructor lined everyone up before moving off to the sidelines.  "Alright—run four laps.  The one with the fastest time will be recommended to the track team and receive a bit of extra credit."  She raised her hand in the air before promptly bringing it back down, signaling them to start.

                Off they ran, Heather and two others in the front of the group.  She didn't pay attention to the others around her until the one boy that she was up to speed with got closer towards her.  "Hey!  You're pretty good, but you'll never beat me!"  With that, he sped up, only getting a few feet in front of her.  She didn't really care, though wasn't one for letting someone so arrogant go without a dose of humility.  Speeding up as well, she quickly passed him, her feet falling lightly against the ground.  Feeling that he was falling behind her, she just sped up again, feeling the wind beat against her face.  Hearing shouts from behind her, she slowed down again, as though she were curious.

                It was the boy again, he struggling to keep up with her.  He was yelling curses and proclaiming that there was no way she could be as fast as she was.  Her face took on no expression as she just kept going; her mind only focused on getting the task done with.  Before she knew what happened, she found herself falling forward, rolling across the ground, dirt in her face.  Looking up swiftly, she met the boy's eyes, he smirking at her with a look of achievement.  It was only then that she noticed his missed step and how he was off to the side a bit more.  He tripped her.

                Anger rising, she jolted up and sped up towards the group again, they all on their last lap, a good bit of them out of breath.  She didn't show her anger besides the flames rising in her eyes as she caught up with the boy once more.  Not even casting a glance towards him, she dropped to the ground, sticking her foot out and tripping him like he did her.  Moving swiftly off to the side, she let the others pass her before moving right along and finishing in third.  Dusting herself off from her earlier fall, she cast a glance back towards the other, watching as he struggled to get back up.  Shaking her head faintly, she heard the gym instructor congratulate the winner as Heather moved off to take a seat.  It was apparent that the instructor wasn't watching the runners or she probably would have apprehended Heather for her action.

                "That was a pretty good move," came a voice from behind her as she lifted her gaze slightly, sapphire meeting violet.  Duo stood behind her, moving up and sitting down close by.  "I would have never been able to pull that off without gettin' busted."  Heather shook her head faintly as she looked off towards the track again before standing.  "Hey, where ya' goin'?"  She didn't answer him though as she reached up, clasping the gem around her neck.  The rest of the period went by, it seeming as though Heather were purposely avoiding Duo most of all.

* * * * *

                Heather stepped into her dorm room, casting a lazy glance about before moving over to sit on the single bed.  There were two single beds, two computers and two dressers, and the room was connected to a small bathroom.  From the looks of it, Heather figured that she wasn't sharing the room with anyone, the other bed stripped of any sheets and blankets, and the drawers of both dressers completely vacant.

                Stepping over towards the one computer, Heather booted it up, slipping a small disk out from in between the pages of a book she had been carrying with her.  Waiting for it to load, she absent-mindedly reached up, grasping the gem on her necklace tightly.  It was what looked to be sapphire with a black stone in the center, a Celtic cross etched into it.  On the side, lay a small hole and when looked at carefully, a barely visible line cutting the gem in half.  It hung from a silver chain that held close around her neck.

                Her face was blank, her gaze distant as she shifted the gem in between her fingers, only saying in a simple whisper as she seemed to be drifting from consciousness, "Nothing ever lasts."  A sharp beep brought her from her thoughts as she turned towards the computer.  A scroll of information ran down the screen.  At the end were five pictures.  Taking a moment to study what she had just read, she looked over the pictures.  It wasn't more than five minutes later when all the information was deleted.

                Standing from her desk, she grabbed her things, walking to her next class without even casting another glance towards the now blank screen of the computer.

* * * * *

                She walked slowly through the halls, which were, by that point, deserted.  It was after-hours and she had just been at the library, signing a simple book out from the endless shelves.  Her steps almost faltered as she heard someone behind her, though she just kept moving, pushing it to the back of her mind, figuring it wouldn't be a problem.

                A hand fell on her shoulder, her footsteps ending as she cast a glance behind her.  It was the boy from gym.  "Yes?" she asked simply, eyes narrowing to slits as she moved her gaze to the hand that landed on her shoulder.

                "What was the idea of making me look like a jack-ass in gym?  Hmm?!"  His tone rose a bit as he turned her so she was facing him.

                "I merely returned the favor."

                "Oh, yeah right.  I didn't do a damn thing to you."

                Her eyes locked onto his, making a chill run down his spine.  "I'm afraid a don't give a damn about your problem."  With that, she turned heel and started to walk away again.

                "Don't you walk away from me!" he yelled before coming up, bringing the back of his hand harshly down to the side of her head.  Not having expected it, she stumbled to the side before turning towards him sharply.  Despite the angry stare she was giving him, he stood his ground, reaching forward and grabbing her by the top of her uniform.  "You owe me an apology!"

                Her anger was no longer hidden as she stared at him, only to pull back and spit in his face.  He let go out of reflex, letting her crouch down, aiming a kick for the back of his knee, which she landed easily, forcing a pained cry from the boy.  Falling forward, he grabbed his leg, which was convulsing with pain.  She straightened herself out and started to walk away.  However, he soon got up once more, though was a bit off balance.  He reached into his pocket before lunging forward towards her.  Grabbing her by her hair, he twisted her around so she fell to the floor, pulling her arm behind her.  Opening the lighter he pulled from his pocket, he held the lit flame under her wrist, making her cringe.  The flesh started to turn black, blood running out over it as she gave an annoyed growl.  As she twisted away from him, he grabbed to her wrist, pulling her around only to receive a swift punch to the side of the head, causing him to sputter before crumbling to the floor.

                Taking a moment to catch her breath, she twisted her arm around, her wrist badly burnt, a vein having broken as well.  Shaking it out, she looked down at the unconscious boy, only to walk away silently, cradling her wounded wrist gently.

~*~

Fire's Tempest:  It's getting better right?  Please tell me it's getting better.  Is it getting better?!

Duo:  What's wrong with you?

Fire's Tempest shakes violently before calming herself, mumbling, 'Caffeine, I need more caffeine.'

Duo quirks an eyebrow before slowly backing away and whispering to the reader, "Please review…"  He then makes a run for it.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter – 2

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

_Warnings_—a good bit of violence and some language.

A faint knock came to the dorm room door, causing Duo to look up from his Manga comic.  Walking over quietly, he was half surprised to see Trowa and Quatre standing outside.  "Hey, you guys!  What's goin' on?" he said cheerfully, a trademark smile playing over his features.

                Quatre gave his warm hearted smile before following Trowa inside.  "We have a bit of a situation," Quatre said calmly, losing a bit of his smile though.  Heero chose just that moment to step into the room, followed by an angry looking Wufei.  

                "I just received a message from Dr. J.  He said that there could be a possible threat."

                Duo just laughed faintly before shrugging a bit, "Yeah?  So?  We always have a possible threat.  What makes this one so special?  Oh wait.  Let me guess.  OZ now has mobile suits that shoot lazers from their eyes right…or maybe make daisies spring from the ground at their beckoned call."  Laughing again, he turned back to Heero, "Come on…what could really be that much of a threat?"  Quatre tried to hide a smile, while Wufei rolled his eyes in faint annoyance.  

Moving over towards the lifeless computer, Heero explained, "Dr. J isn't sure.  He doesn't know what the intentions of the new treat are, though he said to be on the look out for anything out of the usual."  With that, he turned his gaze back to Duo, "What was your impression of the new student, Heather Gracin?"

                Putting his hands into the air as though surrendering, Duo said, his tone shaking as though he were trying to hold back a laugh, "What?  You think she's the threat?  I mean—yeah.  She's strong and all…and she seemed to have some cool moves, but so what?"

                "She may be the threat, Duo.  We need to know all there is about her.  She is no ordinary student and I know you could figure that out by simply observing how she carried herself."

                Rolling his eyes, he reached over, grabbing a jacket that hung from a hook on the wall.  "Whatever, I think you guys have all inhaled too many fumes.  I'm going out for a walk.  When you come up with a better excuse for a threat, let me know."  With that, Duo stepped out the door, hands stuffed snugly in the pockets of his jacket.

* * * * *

                Heather sat silently on the firm mattress, wrapping her wrist and hand tightly after having cleaned the wound.  Wincing slightly, she pushed away from the bed, cradling her wrist again before moving over towards the one dresser.  However, there was nothing inside, though a small suitcase sat on top.  Pulling out a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a jean jacket, she stepped into the bathroom, getting out of her uniform and emerging but a few moments later in her new attire.  She brushed herself off a bit before calmly walking from the dorm room, heading down towards the streets below.

                She soon found herself walking through crowds of people, a frustrated twinge running through her as she looked about.  Taking a slow breath, she walked off to the side, making her way to an area that didn't look nearly as crowded.  Stepping into a small café, she moved to take a seat.  A waitress came up towards her, only to be sent away with a simple order of coffee.  Eyes slipped shut as a hand rose up, rubbing at the closed orbs roughly.

                After receiving her coffee, she couldn't help but get the unsettling feeling that she was being watched.  Casting a short glance around the café, her eyes once again met those of a familiar violet hue.  Duo slowly stood up, making his way over towards her, sitting down opposite from her before lighting up with another smile as he said energetically, "Hey!"

                Her gaze was cold as she stared at him, not responding to his greeting.  Eyes shifted down towards the coffee, she acting as though he weren't even sitting there.

                This, needless to say, didn't settle well with the ignored pilot.  "Why do you always do that?  I am talking to you, ya' know.  Oh—I get it.  You're still mad about this morning aren't you?  Come on…I already apologized for that and you even said it was fine!  What do you want from me?  Hm?  Come on…talk to me."

                Her eyes shifted back up to him before she said rather coldly, "Go away."  Duo's face took on a hurt look before it faded into exasperation.

                "Oh fine!  Yeah—I'll leave ya' alone…that's just fine."

                "You do that."

                "Oh—I just changed my mind.  I think I want to stay after all."

                "You can't do that.  Go."

                "Nah.  I think I like it right here.  This seat is nice and cozy.  Hey—that coffee looks good.  I wonder where the waitress went.  I want to get some." 

                "No—just go."

                "Oh man.  Wasn't it hilarious how Brad slammed face first into the dirt?  It was priceless!"

                "Are you listening to me?"

                "And I still can't believe you got away with it too!  My god!"

                "Listen to me."

                "Oh, you're going to have to meet my friends.  I mean you saw Heero at least.  He was in English this morning.  Did you get the homework?  I wasn't paying attention.  And that teacher will just kill me if I don't hand in another assignment.  She is such a pain when you get to know her."

                All patience gone, Heather reached up with her wounded arm, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him down so his face was right in front of hers.  "Listen to me, damn it!"

                "Why?  You didn't want to listen to me."

                With that, she threw him hard back against the seat, doing her best to hide a wince as her wrist protested.  Duo's eyes fell to her wrist as he grabbed it swiftly, "What happened here?"

                Jerking her hand back, she stared daggers at him before saying coldly, "It doesn't matter.  Now leave me alone."

                "Like hell I will!  You didn't say the magic words," Duo said through a laugh.

                "I said—"

                Her words were broken as a shrill scream cut through the air, the one waitress cowering by the sight of a gun.  Three OZ soldiers stood calmly, all of them armed, and one of them pointing his gun at the waitress that had brought Heather her coffee.  At least two of them looked as though they were drunk, the other just holding an angry scowl as he stared down at the man at the register.  "Hey fella'.  You're going to give us what ever earnings ya' have in there—we protect you people, but we need to eat too.  Now hand it over!"  The man stood in shock and fear as he stared up at the soldier before opening the register.  There wasn't more than 40 dollars inside, the rest having been emptied earlier that day.

                "That's it?  You tryin' to piss me off, old man?!"  With that said, the OZ soldier rose his gun, shooting the man through the chest without a second thought.  Though there were very few people in the café, it still raised a panic as the customers hid under the tables, the waitress by this point hysterical, whimpering under her breath, "Papa…"  Duo and Heather sat dead still at the table they were at, though both of them just watching the scene quietly.  A moment later, Duo looked up to see that Heather was gone.

                He looked up sharply as he heard the man yelling again, his eyes widening a bit as he watched Heather calmly walk up towards the small group of soldiers.  "What do ya' think you're doing, bitch?!  Si'down!"  Her steps stopped as a shot was fired, though it seemed as though it was just to scare her.  

                The other two soldiers gave a faint laugh, the one chiming in and saying, "I think she's kinda' cute.  Hey, babe.  How 'bout we go somewhere quiet?  We can forget all this."  His speech was slurred and his breath smelt of rank whisky.  She didn't react to it though, or rather didn't show any immediate reactions.

                The soldier that had been pointing his gun at the waitress said smoothly, his speech not nearly as bad, "I call this one."  He wrapped his arm tightly about the waitress' waist as she let out a sob, tears running down her face.

                Moving forward, the other soldier leaned closer towards Heather, asking shakily, "Come on hunny.  What do ya' say…it'll be lots o' fun…"  Filling the space between them, the soldier moved forward, crushing his lips to Heather's, only to pull back with a sharp cry.  "She bit me!  Stupid bitch!"  He backhanded her with the gun in hand, causing her vision to swirl for only a moment.

                Her gaze turned back towards him as she said simply, "Keep it to yourself."  By this point, Duo had gotten up as well, walking up behind Heather, trying to pull her back before something were to happen, though he was stopped where he was as the 'leader' of the group shot at him.  However, it was only a single bullet and it just managed to graze his arm.

                Using the distraction to her advantage, Heather ducked down, grabbing the one soldier's gun from his drunken fingers before straightening.  She didn't hesitate, just pulling the trigger; the bullet went right through his windpipe and severed his spinal cord.  Turning swiftly, she shot the one holding the waitress between the eyes.  Catching the waitress, Heather set her slowly on the floor only to hear another gun shot.  Though, it was Duo this time, the last soldier falling to the floor in a lifeless pile.

                Duo tensed on the inside, his thoughts running rapid as he growled.  _I practically just gave myself away.  Damn it!  Why the hell can't I use some common sense for once?!  Heero is going to chew my head off for this.  _

                His thoughts were broken as Heather spoke calmly, "Everyone ran.  Not that I'd expect them to do anything else."  It was only then that Duo realized he was in the clear.  Everyone had left before Duo and Heather even stood against them and the waitress passed out.  Not to mention, that anyone that may have heard the gunshots outside were far away enough that Duo and Heather wouldn't even be known for the most part.

                Heather said nothing else as she stepped over the dead bodies, making her way towards the back.  A siren was heard in the distance, though Duo wasn't startled in the least.  Scooping up both the guns that he and Heather had used, he wiped them clear of any fingerprints.  Using his shirt to hold them, he managed to put them in the hands of the soldiers before following after Heather. 

~*~

Fire's Tempest:  Wow—the guns are being pulled out—not bad.

Duo:  Don't you think you're getting a bit violent with this?

Fire's Tempest:  VIOLENT?!  WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT VIOLENT!

Duo hesitantly points up to the warnings at the beginning of the page, "You even said so yourself."

Fire's Tempest's eye starts to twitch.

Duo tenses before yelling, "PLEASE REVIEW!"  He then breaks into a sprint and jets out the door, Fire's Tempest close behind him.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter – 3

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

_Warnings_—some more of that good-natured violence and some language.

They were heading back to the dorms; Duo had caught up with Heather shortly after the police and ambulances had arrived on the scene.  They were both silent this time, Heather holding a deathly cold air about her, worse than before.  Feeling a bit uneasy with such a silence, Duo decided to break it as he cast a glance towards Heather, saying softly, "So—where'd ya' learn to shoot like that?  That was pretty awesome."

                Heather didn't even look up as she said coldly, "You have to learn how to protect yourself—or you're naïve for thinking that you'll never have to."  Duo looked down again, rubbing the back of his neck before he stopped.

                It didn't interrupt Heather's walk in the least; her feet kept carrying her along.  "Heather?"  There was no response.  "Heather?"  Still, there was nothing, her form getting smaller and smaller.  "I know who you are!"  That rendered a response as she froze, tensing slightly, reaching for a small dagger in her jacket. 

                "And what do you mean by that?" she asked coldly.

                Duo walked up towards her, putting another smile on his face, "I know what kind of person you are.  Stop hiding.  It's all right.  You can always trust ol' Duo Maxwell.  I can run and I can hide, but I can never—"

                His words died as a sharp pain bloomed in his side.  Before he could make a sound, a thin hand clasped over his mouth.  Somehow, Heather was behind him, though he couldn't quite comprehend how that happened as his vision doubled.  Pulling him to the ground, she slowly moved back, hiding in a narrow alleyway.  Her eyes were cold and very unwelcoming as she said softly, "Nothing ever lasts, 02."

                Duo's blood ran cold as he tried to get up, though Heather just twisted the small blade in his side.  Pulling it back out, she slipped the dagger into her jacket once more before laying Duo down, her knees on his chest so he couldn't move.  Reaching into her other pocket, she pulled out a small bottle.  Putting it aside for the moment, she reached down, tearing a small bit of cloth away from Duo's shirt.  Spilling some of the contents from the bottle onto the cloth, she put it over Duo's mouth and nose.

                His mind swam, his vision blackening before nothing was real to him anymore.  He then fell unconscious, giving into the darkness.

* * * * *

                "Duo's been gone for a long time," said Quatre, his voice dripping with concern as he stared out the dorm window.  Heero was in the corner, typing away at the computer, Trowa sitting in a chair in the other corner of the room and Wufei standing with Quatre, gazing solemnly out the window. 

                "Maxwell will be back.  He isn't one to not be able to handle himself."

                "But what if something happened to him?  What if the new student really was the threat Dr. J was talking about and she got to him?"  Quatre's concern was obvious to the other pilots as he stood anxiously by the window.  Raising from his seat, Trowa walked over to him, putting his hand gently on his shoulder.

                "He'll be fine, Quatre."

                It was just at that moment something shot through the window.  A black cylinder rolled across the floor, all the pilots instinctively ducking for cover.  A bright light flooded the room, something that could easily blind anyone.  There was a sharp, crackling sound, followed by a single cry and then two loud thuds.

                When the light died down, Heero shot back up, inspecting the room through and through.  Quatre was gone, Wufei was lying on the floor, twitching slightly, and Trowa was standing in the corner, looking around much like Heero.  

Heero found no signs of anyone else, though took note that someone had gotten in through the window.  Running over to the broken frame, he looked around, hoping to find the source of attack.  His facial expression held a definite note of anger and frustration, though he said nothing.  He only moved away from the window to help Trowa with Wufei, getting a slight shock from him.  Taking a slow breath, he did his best to keep his guard up, not about to let someone take him like they did Quatre.

* * * * *

                It was the next day and there were no other attacks during the night.  Heero held a paranoia now as he moved onto his classes.  He wasn't about to let questions rise, even if he knew that he would soon have to change schools once again; it was obvious that someone knew they had been there for a long while.  As he walked through the halls, he passed Heather, casting a suspicious glance.  However, she didn't see him—or rather she didn't show it.  

                Going through the day, Heero noticed that neither Trowa nor Wufei were about.  The night before, Trowa had taken Wufei back to his own dorm room, thinking he needed to rest.  Heero's suspicions rose again as he walked past his next assigned class, walking right out of the building.  Making his way towards the dorms, he was almost not surprised to see that Wufei's room was a mess.  It looked as though there was a struggle, there blood splattered in different spots across the floor.

                Fists clenching, he looked around, trying to find some hint that his suspicions were correct.  After all, there was no proof that the new student had anything to do with this.  About to turn around and look for her himself, he paused as he spotted something which the sun reflected off.  Picking it up, he saw that it was a locket—a blue locket with a Celtic cross carved into it.

                A sharp whistle sounded through the air before a faint pain shot through Heero's arm.  Looking down, he saw that it was a tranquilizer.  Looking from the angle it must have come from, he spotted a dark figure standing in the doorway.  Heero didn't waste any time as he turned and lunged for the attacker, but he didn't make it.  Instead, he fell to the floor, convulsing.  It wasn't an ordinary tranquilizer, it a lot stronger.  His attacker had known that he wouldn't be put down so easily.

                Like the others, though he wouldn't really know it, Heero fell to the darkness, letting himself slip into a sickening state of unconsciousness.

~*~

Fire's Tempest:  Yeah—I know…that was a bit shorter…

Duo: And a bit bloodier…

Heather: I must concur.

Fire's Tempest:  Cram it the both of you.

Duo and Heather say simultaneously, "Please read and review," as Duo inches away from Heather slightly, mumbling to himself, "It's always the women…"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter – 4

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

_Warnings_—more of the stuff you love and some language.

Duo woke to the annoying sound of rushing keyboard keys being hit in, someone typing across the room.  Slowly cracking open his eyes, he looked about, taking in his surroundings.  He was being held back against the one wall, shackles holding up his hands and a shackle around his neck.  The room wasn't very large, he sitting in the dark corner of a separate cell in the room.  All the others were there as well, though it looked as though they had been awake for quite a while.

                Quatre stared over towards Duo, asking softly, "Duo?  Are you alright?"  Quatre's voice sounded farther away than he was comfortable with, though he just nodded faintly, coughing weakly.  Outside the pen bars, sat Heather.  She looked calm as she typed at the computer, information flooding the screen.  A bandage ran over her one eye and her one arm was bandaged all the way around.

                "Why are you doing this?" asked Duo hoarsely.  It was a rather cliché question, though he figured he might as well ask it.

                Heather stood up slowly as she walked over towards the pen.  Her eyes weren't as cold as they had been before, they scanning over where a large amount of bandaging lay wrapped around Duo's waist.  Not answering his question, she merely asked, "How's your side?"

                Staring up at her in disbelief, he tensed faintly, his disbelief turning into anger, "What the hell are you doing?  You think you're so bad-ass don't you?!"  She didn't even flinch as he yelled at her, she just shaking her head faintly.

                "I had orders to get to you—so I did."

                "Oh yeah…?  And who do you work for then?  Hmm?!  Tell me that!  Soldiers aren't as young as you.  You're full o' shit!"

                Heather shook her head again, a faint sigh leaving her lips; "I work for a man by the name of Coralis, and he works for OZ.  I do what I need to survive—and if it means turning some rebels in, then I can handle it.  Though, I don't only serve one person—assassins are that way."

                "Filthy woman!" yelled Wufei from the corner he sat in.

                "You're no better than those OZ soldiers!" spat Duo.  She didn't say anything, though something flashed in her eyes.

                "You really think that, Duo?"

                "Yeah, you coward!  You're just in it for the money.  You're no better."

                She stood there calmly, only to turn heel and start walking away.  Her tone was calm and soft as she spoke, though it was cold again; her eyes never turned to look back at them as she spoke.  "There's a squad of troops that are coming to pick the four of you up."  Her stance was no longer as confident as she moved back to the computer, sitting down lazily, leaning back in her seat.

                Duo sat there, wincing faintly as he leaned back before a thought hit him, "You're an assassin, right?  Then why not just kill us?"

                Heather shook her head, "An assassin isn't just held to kill.  We're paid to do the job that's asked of us."  The room fell silent then, only to be interrupted by a shrill beep.  Hitting a small button on the keyboard, the face of a man appeared on the screen of the computer.  He was a middle-aged man with a clean-cut face and dark red eyes.  "Yes Coralis?"  Her tone held no respect or care as she looked to the one on the screen.

                "Well, my dear girl, we're having a bit of a second thought on those pilots you have there."

                "And the second thought would be?"

                "We'd like it if you'd just get the job done with.  Kill then all off."

                She shrugged faintly, her eyes cold and uncaring once again, "As you wish."  The man on the screen smiled, a cruel glint in his eyes as he disappeared from the screen.

                Standing from her desk, she grabbed the gun and a set of keys.  She stood at the bars, looking down at the five of them before shaking her head, something she seemed to be doing quite a bit.  Unlocking the cell, she stepped in before sitting down on the floor casually, muttering under her breath, "Which one?"

                Duo sat upright, a knot forming in his stomach as he looked at her, though was shocked to see her throw the gun behind her, it smacking hard against the floor, sliding the rest of the way.  "What are you doing?"

                Once again standing, she looked down at all of them before shrugging.  "Letting you go."

                "What?!  Why?"  It wasn't as though he was really protesting though.

                "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted."  She unlocked the chains of each of them, though wasn't met with a warm 'thank you', only a swift blow to the head, sending her back a bit.  Wiping the blood from her mouth, her gaze turned back to Heero.  "Oh—what a lovely choice."  Heero moved forward, aiming a punch for her side, just managing to graze her side and then was sent forward with a kick to the back of his neck.  "You can't beat me, Heero.  We were trained by the same man."  Freezing where he was, Heero could feel himself tense, though he didn't show any real emotion on his face.

                Saying coldly, though keeping his voice at an average level, he demanded, "What do you mean?"

                "Dr. J.  He's your mentor as well as mine.  Perhaps you should ask him about me some time."  Duo and the others were watching in curiosity, though Wufei and Trowa started to lead them out towards the exit.

                Meanwhile, Heero attacked Heather again, aiming a kick for her stomach, which sent her back, half sliding across the floor herself.  Both of them froze as a gunshot rang through the air though.  Blood trickled down from Heather's shoulder as she stood shakily, looking around slowly.  Near the exit, before the others could get out, a group of OZ soldiers marched in, one of them proclaiming, "Heather Gracin, you have turned back on your deal."

                She said nothing as she held her bloodied shoulder tightly.  Casting a slow glance around the room, she spotted a camera in the top corner, silently wondering why she didn't notice it before.  Coughing faintly, she straightened herself as best she could before making her way towards the group.  "Stop where you are and put you hands in the air."

                Stopping, though not following the other side of the demand, she stared at the group, only to start moving again.  Another shot was fired, though it missed her by a few inches, leaving her to pick up her pace.  Another group of the soldiers began firing, there around a dozen soldiers in all.  Duo and Wufei were, at the time, dealing with the soldiers that kept their attention on the pilots.

                Ducking behind her desk, she grabbed the spare gun taped under it.  Clicking off the safety, she jumped up from behind the desk, letting fall three of the soldiers.  In the commotion of the flying bullets, Heero made it over towards the others, taking down another three soldiers in the process.

                Heather paused a moment as she looked at the pilots, something striking her at that moment, though she didn't say a word, though it showed on her face.  Pulling back, she ran for the back exit; though fell short as a bullet from the other end of the building tore through her leg.  With pain-staking effort, she forced herself up, turning around sharply as she raised her gun again.  Her eyes met Duo's like they had done so many times before, only for more shots to ring out.

                Duo let out a yell as he watched Heather start to fall after she had taken out another two soldiers, though received several new wounds in her hesitation.  She slid to the floor, though was still sitting up.  However, it seemed as though she were unconscious, her head bowed and her arms limp by her sides.

                The gundam pilots still fought through the rest before a soldier threw a bomb into the mix.  Heero managed to gather the others and rush them and a very reluctant Duo out the door.  A large explosion and flames filled the room they had just been in.  Screams were heard from the remaining soldiers that didn't notice their comrade's actions.

                Holding Duo back, Heero watched as the building began to sink in on itself, watching in complete silence.  Duo, on the other hand, wasn't about to let it go as he yelled out, trying to get past Heero to help Heather.  He didn't know why, though he felt an urge to protect her.  Another explosion was seen, Duo's eyes growing wide, a sickening feeling forming in his stomach, "Heather!"

~*~

Fire's Tempest leans back in her chair, taking a short breather.

Duo:  What?  You're just going to leave it like that?!  That ending was horrible.

Heather just stands there, her face very pale, "That's not funny at all."

Fire's Tempest:  Relax—there's more to come…

Duo:  There better be.

Fire's Tempest casts a glance towards Heather before laughing to herself, Heather just giving her a suspicious look and mumbling under her breath, "She isn't just going to let me die, is she?"

Duo:  Please read and review.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter – 5

_Disclaimers_—Gundam Wing does not belong to me nor has it ever.  The characters, in part, are only being used for non-profitable purposes.

_Warnings_—Some language, but not much else.

Duo shot bolt upright in his bed, a yell forced from his throat as he strained to catch his breath.  It was just a dream—but then he remembered that it wasn't just that; it was a memory.  Shaking his head a bit, he put his hand to it; a thin layer of sweat hung to him, causing his clothing to cling to his form.  Coughing faintly, he pushed away from his bed, walking over towards the bathroom as he splashed some water in his face.

                It hadn't been more than half a year since it happened, but he still couldn't help but feel he could have saved her.  Shaking it off, he started to walk away from the sink, though stopped as he looked down at the gem resting on the counter.  It had been Heather's.  Heero found it and had given it to Duo after the incident.  As he stared down at it, he couldn't help but feel that he knew it from somewhere.  Brief clips of memory flashed in his mind's eye, though nothing that seemed to make sense.

                "Maxwell!  Get down here!"  Duo huffed a breath before putting on his cheerful smile and springing down the stairs, still in his black shorts and gray muscle shirt.  "You're still in your pajamas?"

                "Yeah?  So?"

                Wufei shook his head before walking into the other room, saying, though not able to hide the annoyance in his voice, "Breakfast is on the table."

                Duo walked into the kitchen, looking around slowly as though it were new to him.  They had moved to a safe house that was in a small town; there was little to worry about in a place like that.

                Taking one look at the food, Duo's face lit up as he sat down, taking his share and inhaling it from his plate.  Quatre smiled to Duo as he sat down himself, "Good morning, Duo."

                Duo lifted his gaze, his mouth full as he smiled again brightly, swallowing hard as he lifted a hand, "Hiya, Q-man.  How'd ya' sleep?"

                "I slept well—but I have a feeling that you didn't again."

                Duo's eyes were underlined with dark circles, it quite obvious that he hadn't been getting the rest he needed.  "Still having those dreams about the war?"

                Smiling again, Duo hesitantly nodded, "Yeah—I guess so."  He wasn't really lying.  After all, it did happen partially because of the war.  Vibrant violet eyes turned back down to his empty plate as he started to tap his food, an anxious habit he'd developed over time.  It gained him a concerned stare from Quatre's direction, though he didn't press the matter.

                Heero stepped in as he looked around at them all, only to move past them and grab his laptop from the floor by the table.  He didn't say so much as a 'hi' before slipping back out and heading for another area in the house.  Silence fell in the room, leaving Duo to squirm uncomfortably in his chair before he sprang up.  "I think I should probably go and get dressed."  With that, Duo ran back up the stairs.  

Getting himself cleaned up and getting into his usual attire, he slipped back downstairs, heading right for the front door.  _A nice long walk is just what I need._  Smiling to himself, he stepped out into the early autumn breeze, stretching out his arms before going on his way.

He hadn't gone more than five steps before he was pulled back.  Heero stood behind him, saying simply, "We have a mission."  Duo gave an exasperated sigh, his arms falling limp by his sides.

"Come on—just once I'd like to relax."

"You can do that when the war is over."

"Like that will be happening within the next decade."

Heero gave a simple, "Hn," before pulling Duo back inside to where the rest of them were waiting.  They all stood around the small living room, Heero's laptop set up on the floor.  Duo sat with a restless expression across his face, letting his head fall back.

"OZ has been working on a new type of mobile suit as well as new strategic plans.  Someone has already gotten a hold of the information—we just have to get it from them.  Dr. J has given us the location of it, though he recommends that only two of us go," Heero said while staring down at the laptop.

"I'll go—just to get this out of the way."  Wufei stood, showing that he was willing to go.

"No—you should stay here Wufei.  You've been scouting out the area and you know it much better.  I will be going as well as Duo."

Duo looked up towards Heero before springing to his defense, "Hey now!  I know this area just as much as Wufei."

Heero shook his head, saying flatly, "You're going to be coming with me.  Pack a week's worth of clothing.  We're going to be heading to L2.  You know that area, don't you?"

Freezing for a moment, he sat back down, tapping his foot against the carpeted floor.  Hesitantly, he nodded a bit before saying softly, "Yeah.  I know that area pretty well."

"Good.  Now let's go."

* * * * *

                Duo fidgeted in the shuttle seat, he grasping tightly to the end of his braid, his foot tapping loudly against the floor under him.  "We're almost there.  Calm down—you're drawing attention to yourself."

                Grumbling softly, Duo forced himself to sit still, his eyes turning to the window as he looked at the on-coming colony.  Swallowing the lump in his throat, he closed his eyes; slowly seeming to relax where he sat.

                It hadn't been more than 15 minutes before the shuttle landed and Heero and Duo were on their way to book a hotel room.  Duo felt somewhat at home in the area they were at; buildings were crumbling and worn down, though the streets were still busy, much like the streets of New York.  Taking a breath of air, he followed Heero to a hotel, though not the best of choosing, and booked a room.

                They went up, inspecting the room for bugs and wires of any kind; it was the usual routine, regardless that they doubted there would be any problem.  Heero carefully set his things down by the one bed, pulling out his gun and tucking it away for later.  Casually tossing his things across the room, Duo fell back on the bed while heaving a sigh.  He stared at the dull ceiling, watching a spider walk across before mumbling, "I hate bugs."

                Once done getting his things together, Heero stood, collected Duo and then dragged him back out into the streets of L2.  Rushing through the crowds of people, he pulled Duo along.  For having this as his home colony, he acted a lot like he hadn't seen it before.  Scuttling their way through the hordes, they managed to get into an area that seemed less infested with crowds.  Heero pulled aside after a moment, grabbing Duo by the shoulder gruffly and asking coldly, "What's wrong with you?  You are very quiet."

                Duo almost missed a step as his eyes turned back up to Heero, a grin suddenly forming across his features, "Oh—so now you want me to talk to you?"

                "You know what I mean, Duo."

                "I'm fine—you're just sniffing too many fumes."

                "Duo."

                "What?!"

                "Tell me what the matter is.  I'm not going to continue this mission with you if you're not going to be up to doing it.  Why not just go back to the hotel?  I'll do this on my own if you don't want to."

                "Fine—I think I'll do just that."  Not even giving Heero time to respond, he turned around again, getting lost within the horde of people just outside the alleyway.

~*~

Fire's Tempest: Hmm—working on the plot here…

Duo:  As though you couldn't tell?

Fire's Tempest walks away with a frustrated look on her face.

Duo:  Thank you for your reviews—keep 'em comin'.


	7. Notice

Notice:  
  
Sorry-to all of you that are waiting for an update. Work and school have been slowing down the creativity process and the like. I probably won't be updating for a few months, though I may be able to get a few chapters written in those months. I'm not sure at the moment. Give me some ideas.that may just help. If you are the kind of person that gets frustrated when you check everyday-then check around Christmas.I'm bound to have something by then.I hope.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Fire's Tempest ^-^ 


End file.
